clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- Begining
Here's my summary for the first third of the story Nightmare Epic. It is based on a summary Z K wrote, so congratz to him. It may have plot holes, so you can tell me. I'll post the second part soon, and third part tommorrow or monday. Please comment, especially if you are Kwiksilver, Speeddasher, E-114, Tails, Z K, or The Leader Opening Nightmare Epic begins with a bunch of fanon characters fighting their X-antibodies under a dark and stormy sky. Every x-creature is aggressive, and violent, even if they are usually calm in real life. In fighting, they appear to feel no pain and never tire, causing their opponents (mainly good guys) to become exhausted. Then we see Zone looking forward smiling. He breaks the 4th wall and tells the reader that they’re probably wondering how this came to be. He pipes up his voice and starts to narrate the story. He explains that he knows the whole story because Darktan, Nightmare, Kwiksilver, Kill, and others have filled the gaps for him. I haven’t decided whether this portion should be in 1st or 3rd person (3rd person would be a "look into my memory" type thing). Prologue This begins with two scientists, Anthodiel and Finwe. Anthodiel is an orange penguin who has been locking himself up for the past few months working on a development known as “Project X”. He has a deep grudge on Finwe for not continuing the project with him and for destroying it when they were half-done. Finwe is concerned about Anthodiel, but his pleads to make him stop are scoffed by Anthodiel. Finwe notices that Anthodiel’s feathers are becoming darker, and some are black. Anthodiel says that he doesn’t care what Project X is doing to him, and would keep on going even if it turns him all black. Later we find out that Anthodiel has become Nightmare and does stuff like fight Marcus Kwiksilver, and spread the X virus which was the result of Project X. Beginning It has been 2 years since the Great Darktonian Pie war, and many characters are celebrating. The Good Guys decide to have a happy 2-year anniversary in South Pole City. Nightmare is still angered that neither side destroyed each other, but realized that it would have worked that way anyways (Good Guys are merciful, and Darktan would rather enslave than kill). Nightmare believes that he should attack and therefore get rid of both armies, but realized that they were very powerful and could defeat him. He has a meeting with his best mates, Lizlord, IcE, and Zone. They decide to take on the Good Guys first and Zone goes to spy on them, because his hypnotic powers could allow him to avoid being caught. However, Zone also knows that the Good Guys are powerful, and thinks that he should gain their trust and fight for them if Nightmare’s army should fail. He sends Kill to spy on Nightmare to see whether their tactics are better than the GG. Meanwhile, Theangol Anator, is still being discriminated against because he was Darktan. He doesn’t know how to truly redeem himself, because he is now a pacifist and is too frail to do anything extraordinary anyways. Later, he sees Bugzy and decides to have a little chat with him. He tells Bugzy that he shouldn't be a criminal, and Bugzy starts to threaten him, and roughs him up a little. Kill sees Nightmare gathering many X-creatures for his army. However, he realizes that many are in Darktan’s Army, and dislike him. Nightmare thinks about this and decides that it would be good if he merged Darktan’s army with his to take down the Good Guys. At the Good Guys’s place, Zone notices that people not very prepared for an attack, but they speculate that Darktan could potentially rise again and do another war, using weapons more deadly than pie. He sees that they have very good plans on defeating Darktan, but wonders if they will work. He decides arrange Nightmare’s Army to fight the Good Guys, and see who’ll win. He copies the diagrams for Nightmare to see, clearly giving the side he’s currently on an advantage. Kill tells Zone that Nightmare is going to make an alliance with Darktan. Zone knows that Nightmare’s Army and Darktan’s Army could defeat the Good Guys, but still has a feeling that they could lose. He then comes up with a sneaky plan; he’ll get the trust of the good guys, and tell them the Nightmare is going to attack them at South Pole City. With their knowledge of the attack, they’ll be able to take down the X-antibodies easily. However, Darktan’s Army will come in as reinforcements, and will PWN the good guys. Zone has been absent from Nightmare since he was sent to spy, so he would have never heard of this, allowing the Good Guys to keep on trusting him so he can backstab them- or Nightmare- at anytime. He gives the diagrams to Kill and tell her that Zone doesn’t know that DTA and Nightmare’s Army will be joined together. Nightmare is finds Darktan, and tells him to join forces to defeat the Good Guys. Nightmare says that they can go back to hating each other when the Good Guys have beed defeated. Darktan isn’t very happy until Nightmare says he’ll spare the lives of the Good Guys and allow Darktan to force them into slavery. Darktan agrees, but says that his army hate Nightmare very much. Nightmare tells Darktan to use his imagination. Zone meets with Kwiksilver and Speeddasher and tells them that he’ll rejoin their team and give them information about Nightmare, who’ll be attacking. They, and many other Good Guys are suspicious, but decide to let him stay and prepare for Nightmare’s attack. Darktan sends Mectrixctic to speak to rest of his army. She uses a similar speech to the one she used with the Demon Penguins, and tells them that they’ll just temporarily be with Nightmare to defeat the Good Guys and then turn on Nightmare afterwards. This has somewhat less effect than it did with the DPs but the members eventually agree. Mectrixctic sends Foamy, the diplomat, to speak with Nightmare’s army. He uses very soft words, and tells little of backstabbing Darktan when they’re finished. He is also successful, and Mectrixctic hopes that his speech will “soften up” the X-creatures and DTA will have the advantage. The X-creatures on DTA show a kind of brotherhood with the other ones, and think that this may not have been a bad idea. However, the X-creatures on Nightmare’s army and the un-X-creatures don’t get along very well. Darktan X is not happy with the Conclave of Doom for using his DNA to create Darktan II. And Xorai is VERY unhappy that Darktan is now on his same team. However, they agree to attack South Pole city when the Good Guys are partying. However, they don’t know that Zone has informed them about (part of) the attack. Eventually the time comes and Nightmare unleashes hundreds of X-creatures to attack the good guys, like Kwik, Willy, Speed, Explorer, etc. Zone breaks the wall again and tells the audience that this wasn’t the scene he stated talking from because 1. the X-creatures are not targeting their counterparts 2. they feel pain and are not exhausted and 3. the weather is sunny and nice. The Good Guys prove that they are a match for the antibodies, but after beating them up many times, Darktan’s Army show up to attack the worn out Good Guys. The agree that they can’t defeat both armies, and many flee, while many are taken prisoner. In the mist of the fighting IcE and Lizlord fo to Tail's house and steal the destruction Gems so Nightmare can become Super Nightmare. Theangol sees this and is very ashamed that he is responsible for the monsters that did this even tough it was indirect. (He was the original Darktan, who created Doom Weed, which was made into the X-virus). He managed to escape capture and decides to break his pacifist vows to defeat the monsters . TO BE CONTINUED Discuss. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 20:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts